fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollister (MLU)
The Hollister, B-Sparx Alpha/Omega, the Writer and so on is a cosmic entity and a major character in the Multiversal Legends mythos. He is a cosmic being with immense power surpassing Daevas and even Vekkisulthemselves being the wielder of Ultra-Zentipotence making him the most powerful character in the whole mythos if not fiction as a whole. He is the true creator of the entire multiverse as everything is just a figment of Hollister's imagination. Hollister is the embodiment of the creator of the series himself, meaning that everything that happened was actually part of one big epic story he made to see if it's any good so that he could actually entertain himself. He has a servant simply named The Entity that always seems to accompany the Hollister unless the Hollister wants to be alone by himself. Hollister like Daevas is a neutral being as he is above the concept of good and evil due to it being apart of his creation. He doesn't often interfere with his "writing" due to wanting to simply make a epic story that he would able to tell unless there is something apart of the story he doesn't approve on or a mistake he made which leads him to rewrite reality making him responsible for the many alternate timelines introduce in Phase 3. He is also Daevas's boss making it clear that even Daevas himself is not as powerful as he seems. It was also revealed that he was he creator of the Malums themselves which kick started his old series he made called BETA. He was created by one of BrandonDarkOne47's friends from the real world whom his friend based the character on BrandonDarkOne47. Personality and Interest some of the Hollister's personality is easy to comprehend as the rest is beyond the understanding of any being including Vekkisul and the Malums. He is shown to be a cheerful, weird (in a cool way), funny, and pretty chill guy. He is easy to forgive others unless he is really mad which has to take convincing to have him forgive who ever angers him. He won't use his powers to murder because of something makes him really angry unlike Daevas, he is mainly acts as your average person or friend you hangout with. He is also interested in watching T.V., Movies, and youtube videos since they entertain him as well as giving him inspiration for his works. He can be very talkative as he likes to talk a lot about his ideas and other things he likes. He is rather lazy when it comes to work as being all powerful rarely does give him anything to do. Hollister doesn't often interfere with his work as he supposed to embody the writer himself/herself, so if he interferes with his own work then he won't be able to have a story to tell. Hollister also stated he enjoys playing mortal videos games as well ad reading the books the made about strong characters in a good vs evil battles. Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Extremegods Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Supergods Category:Masters Category:Beats KAMITRON Category:Beats O.V.E.R.L.O.R.D. Category:Indestructible Category:The Creation of The New World